1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to devices for perpetuating the memory of loved ones, and more particularly to a memorial card in which are contained the cremation ashes of a loved one.
2. Description of Related Art
It is of course well known in human history to memorialize or commemorate the passing of human beings. In addition to burial in the ground or entombment in a crypt, the other common method of final disposition of a body is through cremation, after which the cremation ashes, or “cremains”, of the deceased are offered to his or her next of kin or family. Depending on factors such as family tradition and the religion of the deceased, the next of kin or family of the deceased may keep the ashes, or may release then in a special area, typically as instructed by the deceased prior to his or her passing, such as on a hillside or field, or in the sea, or bury them in the ground.
The prior art contains numerous receptacles for holding and displaying cremation ashes, such as urns, monuments, and other decorative articles. Also disclosed in the prior art are numerous other devices and methods for perpetuating the memory of a loved relative, friend, or pet. As far as the present inventor is aware, however, none of such devices are suitable for holding or carrying a small quantity of cremation ashes of a loved one on or in close proximity to one's person such as in a pocket, wallet, or purse at all times so that it is available to be held during a prayer or the like whenever desired, and which in addition contains relevant information about such person. The most relevant-appearing prior art references known to the present inventor are summarized below.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,158,174 and 5,208,957 both issued to W. M. Hereford and entitled “Jewelry Container for Cremation Ashes” and “Process of Encapsulating Cremation Ashes Within a Jewelry Container”, respectively, disclose a jewelry item having a cavity for receiving a hermetically sealed container specifically adapted for holding cremation ashes. While designed to hold the memory of a loved one in close proximity to one's body, in Hereford's arrangement the cremation ashes are carried with or by a survivor or survivors of the deceased only when the jewelry item is worn, and in addition no information about the deceased is provided on or with the jewelry item.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,349,727 issued to G. Niebergall, entitled “Storage Container for Cremation Ashes”, discloses a cremation ashes storage and display container wherein the ashes are stored in a transparent plastic inner container. As shown in FIG. 1, the inner plastic container has a circular opening through which the ashes are inserted in the container, after which a cap is sealed over the opening by a bonding or welding process. The Niebergall container is not portable, however, and does not teach a memorial or legacy card for containing a small amount of ashes to be used as a remembrance.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,933 issued to C. G. Neuberger et al. entitled “Storage Container and Display for Cremated Remains”, discloses a rectangular memorial urn for containing cremation ashes having a means for adding a decorative panel to the urn. The urns are constructed so that multiple urns can he stored side-by-side on a wall, and thus Neuberger also teaches a funeral urn storage system, but not a memorial card as in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,755,116 issued to A. G. Sparacino et al. entitled “Remembrance Preserving Jewelry and Method for Its Use”, discloses a bracelet or locket having a chamber or cavity in which remembrance items such as a locket of hair or cremation ashes can be permanently sealed. While useful for those who enjoy wearing lockets, bracelets and other jewelry items, the Sparacino remembrance holder it not designed to be slim so that it can be carried unobtrusively in a wallet or the like, and does not contain any additional information about the person being remembered.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,950,287 issued to V. Cacciatore entitled “Apparatus for Containing Cremation Ashes and Displaying a Photograph” discloses a jewelry item for containing cremation ashes that can be formed as a locket, pendant or bracelet charm having a transparent face in which a photograph facing outwardly is placed, with the cremation ashes of a loved one placed in the locket behind the photograph, after which the locket is sealed. The cremation ashes and photograph are both visible through the transparent face of the jewelry item. The jewelry item apparently is not permanently sealed, however, which can lead to an accidental and upsetting loss or contamination of its contents. A memorial card also is not disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,382 issued to D. J. Parker et al. entitled “Combination Lawn/Garden Ornament and Cremation Container”, discloses another cremation ashes container which can be mounted in a lawn ornament in various forms such as a wind chime, stepping stone, pedestal, or planter. The Parker cremation ash containers are not portable and apparently are not permanently sealed, although the ashes are preferably placed in a plastic bag prior to being inserted in the container and ornament.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,322,862 issued to T Sakai entitled “Pressed Flower Enclosed Article”, discloses a decorative article for containing pressed or dried flowers which retains their natural beauty including a base layer, an intermediate layer of molten resin in which the pressed flower is sealed, and a surface layer comprised of a transparent film, which layers are laminated together. Sakai further indicates that the article may be used as a memorial card or for various other decorative purposes. Sakai therefore shows generally a memorial card having an integral object in the form of a pressed flower laminated in the card, but does not disclose a memorial or legacy card wherein a small quantity of cremation aches are in the card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,439 issued to S. Bach Lahor entitled “Self-Mountable Niche for Remains Ashes” discloses a system for encasing and displaying cremation ashes in an urn or the like including a closed box having a transparent window which, as shown in FIGS. 5 and 6, is mountable to a wall or other vertical surface. While ornamentation such as a photograph may be included next to the ashes to identify the remains, such system is not portable, and other than holding cremation ashes is unrelated to the present inventor's memorial or legacy card.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,463,703 issued to M. P. Mattis entitled “Burial Monument with Memorabilia Storage Device” illustrates a monument such as a gravestone or park bench having a compartment therein for storing a memorabilia container. While illustrative of another alternative cremation ashes container, otherwise such arrangement is not similar to the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,510,596 issued to M. A. McCarthy entitled “Crematory Egg Interment System” discloses a system and method for preparing an eggshell for use as an ash remembrance container for the ashes of an animal. A picture of the animal may be painted on the outside of the eggshell. Such container is not meant to be carried on one's person in a purse or wallet sleeve, however.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,532,634 issued to B. Wilson-Brokl entitled “Cremated Remains Display Upon a Substrate System and Method Therefore” discloses a system for incorporating the ashes of a loved one into a substrate such as a picture or work of art. The ashes are basically sprinkled in the wet paint used in the artwork.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,916 issued to M. Santorella et al. entitled “Ash Silhouette Display Device” discloses a wail plaque or urn having a silhouette of the deceased cut therein, in which silhouette a quantity of ashes of the deceased are placed, over which a translucent panel is secured. Other decorative graphics may be placed on the outer surface of the display.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0005409 published on Jan. 13, 2005, entitled “Portable Grave Time Capsule”, filed by G. Elnatan, discloses a container having three internal chambers, two of which chambers are arranged to contain DNA material and ashes of the deceased, while the third chamber contains a computer memory chip. The chip may contain biographical, photographic, voice, and other data about the deceased, and may be downloaded to a computer. The Elnatan container is not meant to be carried by a loved one of the deceased as a remembrance of such person, however.
U.S. Patent Application Publication 2005/0081561 published on Apr. 21, 2005, entitled “Pendant for Carrying Remembrances Such as Cremation Remains and Method for Manufacturing the Same”, filed by D. Eggleston, discloses a hermetically sealed pendant for containing ashes or other remembrance items. The pendant is made of metal, the panels of which are laser sealed to permanently enclose the remembrance material in the pendant without damaging such material during the sealing process. Similar to the Hereford jewelry items discussed above, the Eggleston pendant is not meant to be carried in a wallet, purse or pocket, and contains no information about the deceased.
As is demonstrated by the prior art discussed above, a drawback of most known remembrance devices and methods is that most are not portable, and cannot be carried with a spouse, relative or other person at all times. In addition, those cremation ash containing devices known to the present inventor that are portable are all in the form of jewelry items such as lockets, bracelets, and the like, which must be worn for the remembrance item to be carried on one's person, and with such devices, furthermore, there is a greater risk that the ashes may be inadvertently released from the holder.
Laminated and non-laminated prayer cards, mass cards, and memorial cards having information such as a photograph, the name of the deceased, and dates of birth and death on one side, and a prayer or other saying on the other side, are also well known and are commonly manufactured by many merchants. Lamination allows long-term use and provides that the product will normally be impenetrable to all types of weather, sealing the contents, and is durable and will remain intact. An example of a laminated memorial card is shown at the website address <memorialprint.com>, which company manufactures memorial cards and sells them directly to funeral directors and to the general population. None of such memorial cards is designed to hold or contain a small amount of the cremation ashes of a loved one, however.
While the prior art devices discussed above are thus useful for their own particular indicated purposes, none exhibits the particular features of the present inventor's memorial card remembrance article and method, whereby the next of kin, family members, or friends of a deceased loved one can have a personalized remembrance items of such deceased person designed to be easily carried in a wallet, purse, coat pocket or the like at all times so that it can be retrieved and referred to during prayer of the like.